


Just for me

by lostimnotlost (Yoshiblack16)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Roronoa Zoro, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, comic art inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/lostimnotlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro is a sight to behold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkChibiShadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkChibiShadow/gifts).



>   
>  This fic was inspired by   
>  [ this ](http://onigirifortwo.tumblr.com/post/139069817980/bottom-zoro-fuels-me-it-fuels-me-destroy-him)  
>  comic by   
>  [ onigirifortwo ](http://onigirifortwo.tumblr.com/)  
>  over at tumblr  
> 

Neither of them were very sure of how this particular competition came to be but Sanji was currently delighting himself with the rare look of pure embarrassment from one Roronoa Zoro. They laid in bed face to face both breathing laboriously already and completely naked. So far they’ve only touched and kissed each other. Sanji had expected Zoro to be more impatient and urge him to get on with it quickly but going by his adorably  _ (wait what?) _ flushed face the swordsman was probably nervous about this.

“Ready?” Sanji prompted.

“Yeah, okay.” Zoro replied quietly. Sanji nodded and reached behind him for the bottle of lubricant he had brought and gave himself to the task of pouring the needed amount on his hand. 

“Alright now, raise your leg over mine.” Zoro did as he was told letting Sanji slip his arm in between his legs, giving him access to his butt. 

They now laid on their sides, facing each other again but now Sanji was gently touching the other man’s entrance. He feels Zoro tense a little so he leans in and kisses him. Once again the chef is surprised by the other man’s streak of not meeting his expectations. He had assumed Zoro would try to dominate the kiss as he had been doing when they started a while ago but now he was completely melting into him and Sanji felt it go south so fast he didn’t have time to restrain his hips from moving forward to grind against Zoro. They both groaned in sync and Sanji bit on the swordsman’s lower lip as he used his free hand to gently pull on his hair. When the blond released him, Zoro looked like a complete mess.

“Hey, just stay relaxed. I’ve done this before.” Sanji said softly but despite his reassuring words, there was definitely an arrogant undertone to them. 

“I’m always relaxed.” Came the grumpy mumble from the moss headed idiot in front of him. 

Sanji, who was not one to turn down an opportunity like this teased the ring of muscle of Zoro’s bottom swiftly accomplishing his goal when the man jerked.

“Huh, what was that?” The arrogance in the blond’s voice was ill disguised this time. 

“Fuck you, not helping.” Zoro’s grouchy mumble was nothing short of adorable to Sanji  _ (seriously, what?) _ and he was having definitely enjoying the experience since he was dealing with a first timer. 

“Okay, sorry. Relax.” He apologized and went back to caressing the swordsman’s ass and this time he did feel the man relax to his touch. 

“When did you do this before?” The question caught Sanji off guard. He didn’t think Zoro would care about him having sex before.

“What? Sex or anal?” Sanji stalled and kept teasing the other's hole. He wasn’t about to admit so easily that he had experienced anal before having sex with a woman. 

“I meant sex with a man.” Zoro groaned. That caught Sanji off guard again. It seemed the moss brain was set on throw him off. The blond hesitated for a bit but decided against lying to his companion. 

“N-never.” He admitted and it triggered one of those annoying smirks from the moss headed idiot. 

“So we’re even.” Zoro declared. 

Sanji raised his eyebrows and pressed his finger on the other’s ass. He chuckled satisfied when he heard the swordsman curse under his breath. 

“As if! I will be leading you  _ gently _ through this with my skills.” The chef said in his most conceited tone. “And I will show you my prince-like charm too.” He ended by wagging his eyebrows, completely ruining the casanova image. “So of course I’m on the higher playing field.” Sanji continued making a boast of his abilities; not paying too much attention to the glares he was receiving from Zoro. 

“So start then.” Zoro challenged.

“Don’t rush this moss head!” Even if he complained, Sanji also thought Zoro was ready. That didn’t mean he was going to hurry for the shit head. 

“It’s…” The blond stroked Zoro’s butt more and started pressing his finger more.  “not something…” He heard more whispered curses from the green haired swordsman as Sanji pushed his finger inside him. “you rush.” Sanji breathed then finally leaned in and kissed Zoro; swallowing the rest of the moan that escaped him. 

Sanji was determined to take it slow and was pleased to feel Zoro’s body give little jerks with each movement of his finger inside him. He broke the kiss slowly giving the other slow pecks as he spoke. 

“I’m sure I can teach you how wonderful taking it slow is.” 

“Heh, I fucking doubt it.” Zoro countered just as smugly but as soon as he did his breath hitched. Sanji saw his face turn into a wanton expression and an uncharacteristically small, raspy sound came out of him.

_ (Oooh fuck, so cute.) _

“Did I find something special?” smug didn’t begin to describe the tone of the blond chef. 

“You’re an asshole, you know that?” Zoro whined defiantly as Sanji kept fingering him. 

“Hmm… Your butt begs to differ.” That earned the blond a glare and a smack to his own butt, making him flinch. The effect of this was that he moved forward rubbing his and Zoro’s erection together eliciting a synchronized groan from both of them. Sanji looks for the swordsman’s mouth and kisses him slowly. 

“I’m gonna take you to the moon and back.” He says in a deliciously husky voice as soon as he breaks the kiss. Sanji enjoyed the mortifying effect the words had on his partner. This was definitely the most fun he’s ever had during sex and if Zoro’s little sounds that he kept trying to hide were anything to go by he’d say he’s having a good time too. 

“You’re gonna scream with so much pleasure, it’s gonna—

“Shut up, shit cook!” Zoro threw his arms around the blond chef’s neck, pulling him closer probably to adjust himself and hide his face from the other. “Don’t get distracted.” He gasped and again the sound went right to Sanji’s groin. “Just make me feel good.” 

“Anytime!”  (I’m in deep shit, fuck!) Sanji inserted a second finger carefully eliciting more delicious muffled sounds from where Zoro was hiding. 

Sanji started moving his fingers once again. Slowly at first to let the other man get used to the new feeling but he soon picked up the pace as per request and could not help but to be entrance by the sight before him. 

Zoro’s expression was one of pure pleasure, he quivered as the blond thrusted his fingers in a controlled pace inside him. 

_ (To think that a swordsman like him could be taken down like this.) _

“Aw shit, cook… Yes...” Sanji heard the vague hiss and 

_ (That he trusts me enough to let his guard down.)   _

“Fuck yes, more… Faster...” Sanji obliges and is rewarded by a more amazing show of total immersion in his own pleasure by Zoro. 

_ (And the Zoro everyone sees isn’t like this.) _

“Damn it cook, right there! Came the unabashed shout and Sanji decided that there was nothing he wouldn’t do to see Zoro like this. 

_ (This is for my eyes only.) _

After declaring that in his head Sanji concentrated on giving Zoro maximum pleasure. He kept fingering the swordsman letting himself enjoy the sexiest expressions he had ever seen and the most wonderful sounds. He mercilessly massaged the other man’s prostate, relishing the genuine moan that it prompted. 

“Shit cook, I’m—

Sanji didn’t get to hear the rest because Zoro’s gasped mid sentence and started cursing breathlessly as he spilled all over himself. 

The blond wasn’t very sure of when exactly they had shifted positions and now Zoro was resting his head on his shoulder instead of being face to face like when they started. 

Sanji was in a daze by what he just experienced and he hadn’t even climaxed. 

“I tried to warn you.” Zoro’s voice was even more hoarse than usual. “Next time, right? Sorry, I—

“Is fine.” Sanji reassured the swordsman. He waited until the other man’s semblance relaxed to say the next part. 

“Because I was right and I won!” He gloated.

“That’s all you care about?” Zoro yelled indignantly making Sanji laugh.

“When I finally get my dick in you — You’re just going to die!” He boasted to which Zoro turned away from the chef petulantly.

“We’ll see!” 

Sanji was sure next time would be as fun as this but meanwhile he would also having a good time riling up the moss brain in a completely new way. 


End file.
